Capture
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "After all, it seemed like he hadn't been the one captured, she was. There was no other explaination, because what else could cause a lamb to ask for company from a wolf." While taking a walk in the woods, Katniss finds a catch that will never let her go. Adriftverse AU Elf!KatnissXHuman!Peeta


_Capture_

* * *

It was told in the old tales that the fair folk came from the sky, from a fallen star landed upon the earth. The Ancient Beings were supremely powerful in their world, however magic didn't work the same upon earth as it did in the heavens. Human beings, still in their primal and apelike form, driven by their terror of the unknown, killed and forced The Ancient Beings into the darkest parts of the woods. The Ancient Beings were saddened and terrified, unsure if they could survive in the world they came to.

It was at that time, when one of the Ancients, Elvanna, decided not to despair. She began to learn the language of the animals, which adopted her in. She ran with the deer, hunted with the wolves, fished with bears, and planted seeds with the birds. She became the ancestor of all elves, and taught her ways to others who eventually went on to become the other species of Fay.

That was the story spun by her father, the most well renowned elfish bard in all the land. Under his fingertips, any instrument sung out clear and never had the gall to go out of tune. His voice, fashioned from the heavens, was so beautiful that the birds would stop singing in reverence to him. It was that voice that had caused her mother, a destined priestess, to give up her studies and become his wife. A scandal that was still talked about, even after her father had passed.

People talked, and it annoyed Katniss to no end. That's why she preferred the company of the woods and the trees. She kept to herself, only minding her sister Primrose and her hunting partner, Gale and his family. Her mother having fallen into melancholy after her father had died was more of a task then a person.

Perhaps she was cold, to think of her mother that way. But it was just the way it was; no matter how much her silly younger sister would have liked to convince her otherwise.

That was the reason why she was out in the woods that day. The village didn't need any more meat. In fact the village had more then enough. She had gotten into an argument with Primrose about the care of her mother. Primrose, a disciple with the village's healer, of course wanted to keep caring for her. Katniss, on the other hand, was finally fed up with her mother's sadness. The strange trancelike state her mother was caught in, or had been caught in for the past ten or so years, was not going to stop. Why should Katniss keep caring for a woman so far gone?

She was annoyed and angry and just done with everything. So, she had gone out to the woods, to be with nature and to center herself. More then anything, she didn't like being angry with her sister. Even if Katniss's heart might as well have been fashioned from ice and stone, but her sister was perhaps one of the only things she held dear. So she wanted to cool her head, so she could go home and face her sister.

Katniss was walking in the woods, feeling the breeze, hearing the coos of pudgy mourning doves, and the calls of bluebirds, the chattering of a squirrel, the nervous yips of a fox kit, perhaps the fleet footed clopping of deer hooves. She greeted the Willows and Maples and Evergreens, breathed in the cinnamon scent of crushed leaves underfoot.

She had just hopped over a root when suddenly she heard it.

A scream.

Immediately alarmed, she gauged the direction of the scream, and began to run without a thought. She held her breath to listen, but the low, painful gasps weren't hard to track, nor was the scent of death, and pine. She turned to the breeze, following the telltale scent of blood to a trench in the earth.

What she saw lying there caused her to freeze with shock.

A man lay crumpled on the ground, leg caught gruesomely in an iron trap, the kind humans set in the woods to catch bears. That fate was something so cruel that Katniss always made a point to disarm them if she found one, but this time she hadn't been so lucky. In panic, she slid down the side of the trench saying,

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked, though it was a dumb question. Of course the man wasn't okay, she scolded herself. "Here, let me-"

The man's head snapped up, which caused her to stand there stock-still.

His eyes were glassy with shock and pain, but a bright morning glory blue, or perhaps summer-sky. His hair was blonde and curled, the kind of hair that pixies adored to tangle, his jaw was strong, shoulders broad. He was big, far too big.

This wasn't any elf. It was a human.

"Are you a goddess or a spirit?"

His voice was warm and gentle, quite deep, and had an almost huskiness to it. He sounded frightened.

"I'm neither." She replied, pressing her lips into a hard line. It was madness that she was talking to him, to it, instead of running back for the warriors of the village. If humans were so close, then they had to be encroaching on their land. What if this human was a spy-

"You look like a goddess." The human said, almost jokingly. He smiled then, a smile filled with pain, but she had to fight the urge to leap forward and help this human, even though such a thing was stupid.

"You're a human." Katniss nearly accused and the human continued to smile,

"And you're a goddess."

"What do humans know about goddesses?"

"We know, we worship-" It trailed off, sucking in a breath as a spasm of pain hit him. He pressed his forehead to the ground, breathing in shallow, panting gasps, like any man in terrible pain, she thought.

She was half way down the gully before she could stop herself then. She sat next to him, and gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not a Goddess. I'm an elf." She introduced and he gave a laugh that surprised her. She barely ever heard laughter, she never made people laugh. Was what she had said funny to him?

"An elf? But I was always told that all the elves had fled!" He said in disbelief.

"Into the woods. The question is, what were you doing out so far in the forest?" She asked, doing what her sister always did when dealing with patients and tried her hand at distracting him with questions.

"I was foolish. I was taking a walk" He admitted, sucking on air as he gritted his teeth in pain, "I know better then to step into a gully filled with leaves…but my attention was elsewhere."

"On what?" She asked, looking upon his leg. Much like an elf's, though perhaps more sturdy, covered with a strange looking shoe. Elves rarely wore anything on their feet, though perhaps moccasins in cold weather. Katniss loved to wriggle her toes into the cool dirt.

"On this." He explained, gesturing weakly at the fantastic display of autumn foliage, "It's so beautiful and alive. Everything is so much more beautiful out here then at the castle…" His eyes met hers, "Everything."

Feeling flushed under his gaze, she continued to look at his leg. It was swollen and horrid shades of black and purple, the teeth digging in just below his knee, revealing layers of fat, torn muscle, and the white of his bone. She was surprised the thing hadn't completely gone through his entire leg. Feeling slightly squeamish, she looked away for a moment.

"I've got to get you out of the trap, but I'm worried about the bleeding. By Elvanna, if only my sister was here. This best chance I have is to tourniquet it." Katniss muttered almost to herself as she grabbed her pack, tearing off a good section of the blanket she brought for emergencies, and a stray stick that was lying around.

"Will I lose my leg?" The human asked concerned.

"You'd be lucky if that's all you lose." Katniss snorted.

"Optimism. I like it." The human wheezed a pain-filled smile upon his lips.

Ignoring the joke, she got her hands into position and gave the human a nod, to which it gritted its teeth. Using her strength, she pried open the trap. To her relief, his leg didn't bleed too much, signaling that he had been lucky enough to miss an artery. She quickly folded up his breeches leg and bandaged him up. The human lay there panting, and pale. Feeling somehow bad for him (though that was stupid and utter madness. This was a human!) She pulled out her wineskin filled with water and offered it to him, knowing from her sister that loss of blood dehydrated a person. (Though she wasn't sure of the applications when it came to humans, but she assumed it was the same) With shaking hands, the human grasped the wineskin and took a few deep gulps.

"How are you going to get back?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I can't walk in my condition." He said, "Certainly I couldn't bear it."

With a sigh and giving up, she whistled for her Mockingjay, which appeared quickly. After explaining to him why there was strange human man next to her and asking for help, her Mockingjay flew off with promises to get help.

"You're kind can speak with the animals." The man said in awe. His tone made Katniss flush, as did the completely wonderstruck look in those blue eyes.

"Yes, of course we can." Katniss answered bluntly, sitting cross-legged next to him. "But you're kind could never. Humans are known for their self-centerness. You always have been."

"Always been?" The human asked curiously, "Since when?"

"Since your kind forced my kind into the forest and into despair. Don't pretend you don't know the stories of rape and pillage and massacre." Katniss snapped, while the human just gave her that boyish, lopsided grin.

"Peeta."

"What?" Katniss asked confused.

"My name is Peeta. Peeta, son of Jacek, of House Mellark. I'm not just my species, that's who I am. I like long walks, and baking, my favorite color is sunset orange, and I take my tea with no sugar." Peeta explained, "How long ago was the last war between our people?"

"Five hundred and twenty three full cycles of the seasons." Katniss answered automatically. It had been beaten into her head for as long as she could remember.

"That war was between people long dead. Let it not foul the relationship between us." Peeta offered with a laugh that was light and filled with warmth.

"Relationship?" Katniss asked, feeling heat in her cheeks. "You wouldn't want that with me. I'm hardly agreeable."

"Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

"I mean, I've only managed to get maybe four people in my entire life to like me." Katniss said, the words slipping out before she could stop them, "Well, perhaps three now."

"Why just three?"

She bit her lip. Katniss knew she really shouldn't be telling this human about her troubles…but what was the harm now? He would be out of her life as soon as she got him out of the forest, and she doubted he would live long after with that injury. Humans were known for their ignorance of the healing arts. They didn't even know to wash their hands after touching the diseased. Most likely, he would take her problems with him to the grave.

"My sister Prim and I got into an argument today. And I know she's right."

"About?"

"My mother…isn't well. I don't want to deal with it anymore. Another village's healer offered to take her, and I said of course while my sister said no. Isn't that selfish of me? But my sister…she really is the kindest. She would take care of my mother no matter what. But I don't wish for her to be shackled to the care of my mother for the rest of her life." Katniss explained, resting her chin upon her knees. "I am a terrible daughter, aren't I?"

"What is it your mother would want?" He asked, and the question was so queer that it took Katniss aback for a moment.

"I don't…I don't know. I'm not a mind reader."

"What do all mothers want?" Peeta egged on, causing Katniss to continue to flounder under his expectant gaze.

"She would...want us to be happy."

"Then that's your answer." Peeta said resolutely, "It's as simple as that."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's never easy." Peeta said almost sadly, as if he understood. But how could he understand? Humans were hardly evolved enough to understand her worries. It was just then when a brown bear wandered up to them. Peeta nearly cried out before Katniss greeted him with a bow, quickly explaining the situation to the bear (who was wary of the human, as Katniss really ought to be) before turning to Peeta.

"He'll take you back as close as he can. The rest is up to you." Katniss said, helping Peeta up upon the giant bear.

"Could you hand me a stick I could use as a staff?" Peeta asked hopefully, to which Katniss looked around and grabbed a sizable branch, which he clutched in his hand. Just as she was about to send them off, Peeta grabbed for her hand and held it. She was surprised at his warmth. His hands were large and rough, and nearly dwarfed hers in his.

"What's your name?" He asked her, and Katniss said,

"My name is Katniss, Everdeendaughter, Huntress of the Old Wood." She said automatically, and just as she did, he bent to kiss her hand, making her squeak in embarrassment. However he was completely earnest and honest in his gaze that met hers evenly.

"Call upon me if you are ever in need. I owe you the debt of my life, fair Huntress." Peeta said, "Hopefully I shall see you again."

"Hardly likely." Katniss snorted, before turning upon her heel and stomping away, "Good bye and good riddance! Don't you go stomping around my forest ever again, you hear! Or I will gut you and leave you for the crows!"

She could almost hear the echo of his laugh all the way back into the village.

* * *

It was almost another month until she saw Peeta again. But she hadn't even really seen him, just a bunch of flowers of a riot of colors, tied with ribbon, and a basket full of rich looking breads, of the like she had never seen before delivered at the gully near where Peeta had fallen. Not needing the flowers or the ribbon, she gave those to her sister before curiously giving the chipmunks a taste to affirm they were fine to eat.

They were the single most delicious things she had ever eaten in her entire life. Flaky and gooey with something she had never tasted before inside, they were perhaps the one thing she had never shared with her sister, for before she had realized she had eaten all three and liked her fingers of the remaining oil.

The next thing she received was golden pin, wrapped and presented with another batch of those heavenly rolls, a Mockingjay! The craftsmanship astonished her, and she was flustered with what to do with it. She couldn't accept such a gift from a person she didn't know. Katniss attempted to sell it to Greasy Sae, the local dwarf trader, but before she knew it the entire elf village was abuzz with the rumors of the mysterious suitor who was courting the icy Huntress. She tried to discourage the rumors. Who would ever want to court her after all? Her sister Primrose had taken after their mother in sublime beauty, while Katniss had taken after her father, all edges and dark skin, without the sweet personality to compromise. Her fellow hunter Gale had once joked that even if he had poured all of the honey in the world over her head, she would never even be any resemblance of sweet. Besides, the idea of a human trying to court her was ridiculous. He was just trying to pay her back for saving his life. Which was stupid because he might have well have just let her be.

It was after Peeta sent her a dress, a ridiculous (but beautiful she admitted to herself) garment spun of material like spider web, and the color of dove feather. The kind of dress royalty would wear. And shoes a warm dark brown color that laced up to mid-thigh, that she decided that enough was enough.

She staked out the spot in a nearby tree, lurking in the shadows, waiting to catch him. Eventually she did, spot him. Something stirred in her heart as she watched him limp with a cane, a picnic basket filled with piping hot rolls. She nearly jumped out the tree just then, but instead watched as he carefully arranged and then rearranged the basket, before seeming happy with his work and begin to limp off.

She jumped from the tree, landing on her feet with a quiet thump. She put her hands on her hips as he whirled around to see her glaring at him.

"What in the name of Elvanna are you doing?" She demanded, pointing at the basket. "Take your ridiculous gifts back. I don't need any of them."

"Of course you don't need them, but I want you to have them." Peeta said, like child's logic, which just infuriated her further.

"That's beyond ridiculous! You're making me the laughing stock of my village! They all think me now some damsel who wants to warm the bed of any man who comes along with pretty jewels. That's not who I am, nor do I want to be perceived to be." Katniss snapped stomping her foot on the ground to vent her frustration.

"I doubt that. You're kind-hearted, courageous, strong, beautiful, and intelligent. And not only that, you saved the life of a person indiscriminately." Peeta explained, "It's why I fell in love with you."

Katniss stared at him, legitimately stared at him. Before she felt heat rise to her cheeks and her body almost clench up as if rejecting the tide of embarrassment that just washed over her.

"You're lying. You don't just fall in love with a person like that!" Katniss snapped at him, nearly scoffing at the ridiculousness, "And besides, you're a human and I'm an elf. There's no way we could possibly get along, let alone fall in love."

"Why is that such a strange concept to you?" He asked curiously. "We can both converse, and laugh, and we have families we care for. We like the same sorts of food, and wonder about our place in the world. What's the difference between us?"

"There-there just is!" Katniss snapped annoyed, "We are definitely different!"

"Well I think we're quite alike, in a lot of regards. Besides, do you not love me? Even the littlest, tiniest bit?" He asked, fluttering his long blonde lashes as if to charm an answer out of her. Silver-tongued he was, Katniss thought, scalp prickling with her temper.

"Not even in the slightest!" She announced.

"Really?" Peeta said in playful shock.

"Yes really!"

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely!"

"But I still love you."

"Stop saying that! It's impossible…for us. We're different!" Katniss said, clenching her hands into fists.

"Would you put on the dress and the shoes for me?" Peeta asked, "If I'm never going to see you again, I'd very much like to see you in them at least once."

"What?" Katniss asked, being taken aback by the strange request. "I…um, I guess that's fine. But I'm going to put them on behind the trees so you don't see me."

"That's perfectly alright. It would be unbecoming to ask anything else of a lady." Peeta said happily.

Flustered, Katniss ducked behind a grove of trees, shedding out of her breeches and tunic, and into the strange dress. It was puffy, heavy, and had to be laced. But somehow, (with the helpful hand of some squirrels), she was able to get into the strange garment and shoes. She waddled out to him, and he smiled widely, his summer blue eyes sparkling, a boyish flush filling his cheeks. He smiled, truly joyful.

"I knew that it would look becoming on you. But of course anything would look good on you. You truly are beautiful, Katniss." Peeta said happily, dipping his head lightly to the side, his blonde curls catching the light just right.

"I'm not." Katniss muttered, "I'm not beautiful at all, especially not in this strange dress."

That was when he grasped her hand, causing her to again be filled with that tingling feeling in her gut as he began to pull her along.

"Where are we going?" Katniss demanded and Peeta just laughed.

"I'm going to show you something." He said, "But before that would you let down your hair, fair maiden?"

For the same reason as she had accepted all of his strange gifts and enjoyed her hand in his, she let down her hair from the braid that held it back, letting her curls out as they walked at a brisk pace.

They didn't talk as Peeta pulled her through the woods, Katniss began to be more and more distressed as the trees thinned, and light filtered in between. She had never been outside the forest. Certainly as soon as the humans saw her she would be killed!

"What are you doing, I can't-"

"We're just going for a walk." Peeta explained, and then, light flooded her eyes.

A grass knoll, and then, sprawling before was a village, but unlike any she had ever seen before. With a smile Katniss knew in her soul she could fall in love with, Peeta laughed.

"Welcome to my home, Katniss." Peeta said, continuing to try to lead her forward however she stood there completely still.

"If I go there they'll kill me!" Katniss hissed and Peeta shook his head.

"Here, just hook your arm through mine." Peeta promised, "I want to show you something."

"Why should I?" Katniss asked and Peeta shrugged.

"I don't know, haven't you ever wanted to go on an adventure?" Peeta asked, and Katniss gaped at him. Adventure? What a stupid thing to think about. She had been concerned about providing for her family, not thinking about going on a grand adventure.

But…she thought to herself, looking at Peeta's earnest expression, what could it hurt to humor him? Then, perhaps, he would leave her alone.

"They won't…know?" She asked nervously, looking around.

"They won't even suspect." Peeta said soothingly, "Come on!"

He offered his arm, which Katniss took hesitantly. They walked together through grasslands where sheep and goats grazed, leading into the city. Every step, people greeted Peeta with respect, bowing their heads giving him smiles. Of course, she wasn't blind to the looks they threw her. The humans stared at her in confusion, but not suspicion or anger.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Katniss asked confused and Peeta smiled sheepishly.

"I'm the Count's son." He explained, "So my family's the ruling family of this area."

"Oh." Katniss answered almost awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable with the fact that she barely knew anything about Peeta, and even more uncomfortable with the fact that she cared.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, looking at their strange dwellings and buildings.

"Almost." Peeta humored her, continuing to walk at a leisurely pace. They continued to pass buildings until they were out of the town again, down another grassy knoll; until finally they arrived in a meadow, and there already set was another basket and blanket.

"You're kidding." Katniss finally laughed at the sheer stupidity of this whole day so far, "You dragged me into mortal danger, just so you could force me to go to a picnic?"

"Yep. I'm a hopeless romantic, and besides, you were never in danger. I owe you my life, I would never make you go through anything dangerous." Peeta explained, "Do you want any cheese buns? Something to drink?"

Katniss finally just gave up, breaking down into laughter, clutching her gut as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. This was just so ridiculous! She was sitting here, sharing food with a human. Who would've expected that to happen? Peeta just continued to smile, and she knew for a fact that he would continue to bug her forever if she didn't humor him.

After all, it seemed like he hadn't been the one captured, she was. There was no other explaination, because what else could cause a lamb to ask for company from a wolf.

"Fine! Fine, I give up!" She said, raising her hands in defeat. "Hand me some of that delicious bread."

"Perfect. Would you like some wine with it?" He asked, "Or perhaps some tea?"

"Tea." Katniss said, as he poured some for her, and then for himself. He raised his glass to her with a smile.

"To us?" He asked and Katniss clinked her glass against his.

"To us."

* * *

**When elf!Katniss met Peeta! Such a delightful tale, isn't it? Also, my first time ever writing Everlark. I hope I didn't let anyone down!**

**This is a companion fic to my other story, Adrift, which features Katniss and Peeta as minor characters. Review if you'd like me to continue this fic, or if you'd just rather be a stand alone oneshot.**

**It's not necessary to read Adrift first, but it would certainly be helpful. So go check it out! And until next time~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
